dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur King episode 19
The Big Apple Grapple is the 19th episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary In New York City, the Alpha Gang is standing in a natural history museum, where Dr. Z is criticizing the fossils for not being "alive and kicking". They have come to steal an amber "Dinomond" that Dr. Owen had recently discovered, and were planning on using it as a power source for Zeta Point. At Max's house, the D-Team and their families are gathering to celebrate Rex's birthday: June 10th. Rex, however, points out that this is only the day that Dr. Owen found and adopted him. Still, he is congratulated as being 12 years old by his friends, and by Dr. Owen via video call, and presents are presented. Dr. Owen apologizes, however, for not being able to give the gift he wanted to, instead substituting it with a copy of 100 Sure-Fire Ways to be Popular With Girls…Even if You're a Dinosaur Geek Who's Always Out Hunting for Fossils. Dr. Owen then shows them the amber he found in the stomach of a Seismosaurus skeleton. He says he's doubled security since it arrived—but Dr. Z comments that he should have tripled it. The Alpha Gang is there, and they capture Dr. Owen, cutting off the video call! Fortunately, the Dinomond is sealed inside a case capable of withstanding high explosives. When Ursula demands the key from him, he immediately falls in love with her. Annoyed he isn't getting the key, Dr. Z summons Terry and has him wreck fossil displays (unbeknownst to the Alpha Gang, in the process releasing a Move Card from a Seismosaurus fossil) until Dr. Owen complies. The D-Team, meanwhile, have located a dinosaur in New York, but lose the signal before they can teleport. Dr. Z has gotten the Dinomond out of the case, but the museum is surrounded by the NYPD, demanding that they come out. The Alpha Gang complies by sending out their dinos. Unfortunately, Terry smashes their jet, stranding them. Reese says that the dinosaur they found wasn't new—she'd modified the Dino Holders to be able to tell. Then a signal reappears, so the leave. Upon arrival, they untie Dr. Owen, and Zoe finds a Move Card showing a Seismosaurus. They get in Dr. Owen's car and chase after the Alpha Gang, who have encountered a traffic jam—which they proceed to clear using their dinos. Dr. Owen activates a feature on his car to raise the body way above the wheels to navigate through the jam (see right). The Alpha Gang, meanwhile, have stolen a flatbed truck to carry their dinosaurs to their rendezvous point, "some big statue of a woman holding an ice cream cone"—the Statue of Liberty! Dr. Owen chases the Alpha Gang, but they drive off the end of a pier and land on top of a departing ferry, so Dr. Owen and the D-Team jump onto a nearby boat. When they catch up, their dinosaurs fight while they chase the Alpha Gang to the top of the Statue's pedestal. There, Dr. Owen takes out a dinosaur bone ring and asks Ursula to marry him, to the surprise of everyone present (even Ursula). Reminded by Dr. Z that she's a member of the Alpha Gang, Ursula refuses. Down from the Statue, Max and Zoe defeat the Alpha Gang's dinosaurs with the help of the Seismosaurus from the Move Card Zoe found. Luckily for the Alpha Gang, Seth arrives and grabs them and the cards, heading back to Zeta Point. Reaching after Ursula, Dr. Owen falls off the Statue's pedestal! Rex grabs his arm, and Dr. Owen announces that he failed again to get Rex a mother as a birthday present, and begins slipping, but is saved by Seismosaurus. Back in the museum, Dr. Owen tells the D-Team that he found Rex as a baby laying underneath the skeleton of the reared-up Barosaurus in the New York Natural History Museum twelve years previous. He says that he left Rex with Dr. Taylor because he's always running around the world on expeditions and wanted Rex to always be with a family. He then says that proposing to someone with a dinosaur bone ring should have worked, according to the book he gave Rex. At Zeta Point, Dr. Z loads the Dinomond Amber into the energy generator, but finds it isn't powerful enough. He needs to find more energy sources, and vows that once his time machine is working again, the world should watch out! Battles D-Team vs. Alpha Gang The D-Team encounters the Alpha Gang's dinosaurs, so they summon Chomp, Ace, and Paris. The dinosaurs hold each other back in a standoff so Dr. Owen and Rex can pursue the Alpha Gang. When the scene cuts back, Chomp has Terry pinned down under his foot. Max activate Lightning Strike and Chomp hits all three of the Alpha Gang's dinosaurs at once. Then, Zoe activates the new Move Card—Big Foot Assault. It summons a Seismosaurus that stomps on Terry, Spiny, and Tank in turn, defeating all three of them in as many seconds. D-Team wins Quotes (the Alpha Gang has just captured Dr. Owen as the D-Team looks on through a video call) -Dr. Z: "Hmm. Whadda ya know? We have an audience for our little performance." -Max: "Yeah, and so far, your show stinks." New Cards *Big Foot Assault move card Trivia *This episode reveals the only known birthday of any of the characters: Rex's is June 10th (though this is truly only the day he was found in a museum and adopted by Dr. Owen). And owing to his true birth revealed later, a conventional date really can't be calculated. *This episode shows Rex as a baby resting in a small pod when Dr. Owen finds him. It is later revealed that this was an escape pod from the Backlander. *A makes a cameo debut, but only as a skeleton. It otherwise has no appearance in Dinosaur King (however, it would be a Water Dinosaur if it did). *If the Alpha Gang was in the police car, why didn't they turn on the sirens to clear the traffic? (This is the Alpha Gang we're talking about, they're not smart.) *In a certain scene when the Alpha Gang is in the car, Ed's nose isn't purple like it usually is. Videos Navigation Category:Anime Category:Dinosaur King episodes